Book Number Two: Flameclan and Stoneclan War
Introduction This is the book about the devastating war with Flameclan and Stoneclan. It may get a little violent here! Summary 'Prolouge: '''Snakepaw had told Cavetalon about Lightningclaw. Cavetalon's claws scratched the dirt inside of the cave. "This means war," Cavetalon said in anger. She got Groundpaw, Dirtclaw, Darkstone, and Moonfur. The 5 cats nodded at Cavetalon's order, and they marched outside. Stonestar has been resting, and Cavetalon didn't care if Stonestar knew or not. Flamestar was looking outside borders, but still on her borders. "Oh no, Stoneclan!" She noticed Stonestar wasn't there. He couldn't of started this. Then she saw the menacing Snakepaw, and then looked at Lightningclaw. She knew he had to of had something to do with it. "Climb down there, now Lightningclaw," Flamestar said. "No." Flamestar pushed down Lightningclaw, and luckily he landed on his feet. He stared at the cats, helpless. "Thats him!" "There he is, get him!" "Show him no mercy!" are some of the sentences the cats said. He sped through the trees, all the way up to the camp. Snakepaw climbed up, since he knew slightly how to climb trees. He pinned down Lightningclaw, slashing him. Blossomfur gasped, and pushed the app. She got some berries that put him to sleep, and took him as a prisoner. Snakepaw awaked in the med cat den, watching Blossomfur patch up Lightningclaw's horrible wounds. "Snakepaw, you are being prisoner, and I am telling Stonestar in the next gathering. I know you have something to do with this," Flamestar said. Lightningclaw was having short breathing, and was bleeding hard. Snakepaw noticed he was stuck to the ground by honey. He struggled to escape, but he couldn't. "You, are a worse troublemaker then Lightningclaw. At least he didn't claw you to death," Blossomfur said to Snakepaw in anger. Snakepaw is supposed to stay there until Stonestar knows about it. Snakepaw reached Lightningclaw with his teeth, and tore off some the the herbs. Blossomfur moved Lightningclaw and patched him up. The cats down still wanted war. "Maplepaw, can you pass the non-hurt paste?" Maplepaw nodded, giving the paste Snowstar had made moons ago. It had honey in it, so the cobwebs would stay and make Lightningclaw feel better. He was unconcious. Snakepaw looked at what he done, and felt guilty. Lightningclaw woke up, weak. "Snakepaw," Lightningclaw mumbled, smelling his scent. The gathering is in 2 days, just Snakepaw's luck. __________________________________________________ _____________ How did you like the Prolouge? Rate it from 1-10! '''Chapter 1: Stoneclan Invasion '''Some cats began to climb up the tree. Flamestar had to think quick. She told Stormclaw and Ashclaw to fend them off while she rounds up Stormclaw's app, the only app that knows how to fight. She found Mudpaw playing with her bedding. She told her to come out and fight, QUICK. "Stoneclan! Why would they invade us," Mudpaw exclaimed "Because, it had to of had something to do with Snakepaw from Stoneclan, and Lightningclaw." "That mousebrained Ligh-" "Snakepaw had made Lightningclaw very weak, so he is taken prisoner." Mudpaw gasped. She instantly ran and pounced onto Cavetalon, almost taking her down. Even Flamestar gasped at this strength. She clawed up Cavetalon as if she was a puny mouse. Cavetalon got scared but was pinned. Mudpaw was about to claw an ear off when Flamestar pulled her away. "You must not kill a cat unless it is needed, and right now it is not needed," Flamestar told Mudpaw. She nodded, and Cavetalon ran back to Stoneclan like a beat up kit. Flamestar knew if she had let Mudpaw be there any longer, Cavetalon would have been sent to Starclan. Mudpaw climbed up and knocked Groundpaw to the ground, hurting her pretty bad. Mudpaw saw this and took her to Blossomfur, saying sorry over a billion times. Groundpaw noticed how sorry she was, seeing that Mudpaw was even bringing her prey. "One of your paws are broken," Blossomfur said. "Maplepaw, bring me a leaf, some grass, cobwebs, and that special paste please?" Maplepaw obeyed. She also brought some berries incase Groundpaw needed to rest. Snakepaw hissed. He got one of his paws free and slashed Mudpaw. "Maplepaw, get more honey and sleeping berries for Snakepaw please?" Maplepaw got honey and glued his paw down again, and forced him to eat three sleeping berries. Maplepaw got some plants for Groundpaw that would make her not hurt. Groundpaw ate them, and felt almost nothing. Flamestar noticed Mudpaw run over to Stoneclan, faster then a mouse. Flamestar even tried to keep up. When Mudpaw arrived, she told Stonestar, "I am sorry sorry sorry! I accidently hurt Groundpaw because your other Clanmates invaded, and I didn't think I would break her leg," Mudpaw said three times. She explained how she took the app to Blossomfur right away. "Mudpaw..." Stonestar was speechless. He didn't know to get mad or be happy she righted her wrong. Then he glared at Cavetalon next to him, saying how mean the app was. And was upset Cavetalon even allowed her and the Clanmates to invade without his permission. "Cavetalon, I am ordering you to be stripped of all deputy privileges except making patrols." Cavetalon gasped, showing all of her marks all across her skin. "And I am sorry Cavetalon," Mudpaw said. She doesn't like Cavetalon that much. Luckily for Cavetalon, the cats were still fighting and couldn't hear Stonestar. All Cavetalon would have to do is sneak out the other cats into Flameclan. At night, of course. Mudpaw went back to Flameclan. __________________________________________________ ______________ How did you like Chapter 1? Rate it from 1-10! '''Chapter Two: Disabled Flamestar '''It has become night, and Flamestar is sleeping with Stormclaw. Her stomach has gotten bigger, making it alert she is having kits in a few moons. Meaning she can't attack. Cavetalon got Dirtclaw and Darkstone. They were horribly outnumbered. They attacked when it was dark out, and Lightningclaw sniffed their scent. "REOW! Stoneclan! Stoneclan," Lightningclaw yowled. They saw the prisoned Snakepaw sleeping, and couldn't seem to get the sticky honey out. Groundpaw was all wounded, and they were ready to take her when suddenly... "Whats all the noise," Flamestar mewed, yawning. Cavetalon pinned her. But, Tigerclan always stayed up in the night. Tigerstar heard them, and got Leopardclaw, Lynxpaw, Cheetahfur, and Jaguarpaw. They came to the camp of Flameclan. "Hey, how dare you mess with Flamestar," Tigerstar yowled. "Don't you know that she will have kits soon?" Cavetalon liked the thought of it even more. Sending Flamestar and her kits to Starclan. Suddenly, Cheetahfur pounced onto the deputy. She did a large scratch across her face, almost blinding her. "You'd better not," Cheetahfur said in anger. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Blossomfur fed berries to Cavetalon that made her go to sleep. Blossomfur took any bad cat as a prisoner. But this time, Stormclaw wounded the deputy even more so she would be weak. When she woke up, she couldn't move. She saw the sleeping Snakepaw, and Lightningclaw. Cavetalon noticed an angered Stonestar next to her. "He-he..." "Cavetalon, if you do this again, I might have to just get a different deputy. This is getting out of hand," Stonestar said in anger. Suddenly, Stonestar noticed her sister, Flamestar, horribly wounded up. "Flamestar!" Flamestar moaned. Stormclaw was watching for any Stoneclan attacks, not worried about Stonestar. Maplepaw was watching the prisoned cats. Jaguarpaw was watching for any sneak attacks, planned by any Stoneclan members. Suddenly, they saw Snowstar and her medicine cat and app coming for help. Lakepaw and Mossleaf were making sure there weren't any bad wounds. Snowstar was comforting Flamestar, still being ever so big to her. "I will take Snakepaw, but I think Cavetalon should stay prisoned until I say so. She is being punished," Stonestar said. Flamestar mewed in weakness. She was having pains she hasn't had before. "Its ok, Flamestar," Stormclaw said. The medicine cat room had gotten quite crowed. Stonestar had gotten Snakepaw to Stoneclan, and had a huge talk. Mudpaw was still saying sorry to the wounded Groundpaw, but also bringing prey to Groundpaw, Lightningclaw, and Flamestar. Cavetalon wanted to crush Flamestar, crush Flameclan. She didn't care. "I am putting you to sleep again, Cavetalon," Blossomfur said. She got put to sleep. Her honey was renewed so it could be stickier. __________________________________________________ ______________ How did you like this chapter? Rate it from a 1-10 and we will see ya next time! '''Chapter 3: Getting Groundpaw and Cavetalon '''The three cats, Darkstone, Dirtclaw, and Snakepaw were planning to get Cavetalon and Groundpaw at night. They climbed up the trees only to see Stormclaw, Ashclaw, and Mudpaw ready to fight. Snakepaw pinned Mudpaw, horribly wounding her. He then did a bite so hard it almost killed her. She was in trouble, horribly. Dirtclaw was attacking while Darkstone snuck in to get the app and the deputy. Luckily, Blossomfur was trying to catch Dirtclaw. Darkstone licked the honey and soon freed the deputy. He got Groundpaw since Cavetalon could move on her own. Blossomfur took the wounded Mudpaw in only to see the Stoneclan warriors escaping. Groundpaw wanted to stay since she was wounded, but the Stoneclan warriors and app didn't care. Stonestar woke up to see Groundpaw and Cavetalon back. He was mad at Cavetalon and the warriors. He sent Cavetalon back to Flameclan. For punishent, more than likely. Flamestar was gonna have her kits in three moons, since tomorrow is the the gathering. Cavetalon sat in the med cat den in boredom. She was ready to just become a rogue again, or something... But tomorrow she would have to be freed for a little bit due to the gathering. Possibly the deputy's chance to escape? Then she heard something. It seemed like... a ceramony? She saw a new, orange app with white stripes. With yellow eyes. "Flare, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend the Clan even at the cost of your life," Flamestar asked. "Yes," Flare replied. "Then by the power of Starclan, I name you Flarepaw, and your mentor is Ashclaw!" Ashclaw stepped up, and the app and mentor touched noses together. Flameclan was growing stronger day by day. Cavetalon didn't like this. She unsheathed her claws and somehow got her paws free from the honey. She then dug under and got herself free, without any notice. She pounced on Stormclaw, but then Mudpaw, Flarepaw, and Ashclaw pushed her off, and all attacked the deputy at once. Stormclaw joined in. Blossomfur got mad and said, "I knew I should of put more honey under her before the Ceremony." She put the deputy asleep and covered her with three times the honey, and is now almost out. "Maplepaw, can you watch Cavetalon while I get more honey," Blossomfur asked. "Yes, Blossomfur." Blossomfur jumped tree to tree with a hive, and the bees currently gone. She grabbed the entire hive, and brought it back to camp. Luckily, there were no bees inside hiding. She put the hive in the corner, and eating the last bit of honey she had before, sharing it with Maplepaw. Meanwhile, at Stoneclan, Stonestar was mad. "Stonestar, can I go back to Flameclan? I made friends with Mudpaw and Maplepaw," Groundpaw asked Stonestar. "No, you're not being punished like Cavetalon is." Groundpaw nodded, still having a broken paw with leaves and cobwebs. __________________________________________________ _______________ How did you like this chapter? Rate it from 1-10, and we will see you next time! '''Chapter 4: A Horrible Attack '''Flamestar was scared if Cavetalon could of got loose. "What would she do? Teach Mudpaw a lesson? Attack the Clan?" Suddenly, she noticed it has almost become Moon High. She got Stoneclaw, Mudpaw, Blossomfur, and Ashclaw. She left the apps to watch Cavetalon. "Prey is doing nice, but there are some things wrong," Flamestar said. The suddenly, a code was broken. Ashclaw pounced onto Dirtclaw, wounding him badly. "Ashclaw, STOP," the Clan leaders exclaimed, along with Stoneclaw. Ashclaw realized what he had done. Dirtclaw only did a squeak, due to him being mute. He wanted to seek revenge. Flamestar just realized in the next three moons, she will have kits. After the gathering finished, two moons of peace had happened. Then suddenly, two Moonhighs before the next gathering, Dirtclaw had came for his revenge. He snuck into the warriors den, and slashed up Ashclaw. Ashclan then woke up, but Dirtclaw was hidden. He had snuck into the medicine cat den and slashed up Maplepaw, Blossomfur, and Lightningclaw. They all woke up, and prisoned Dirtclaw. They went back to sleep, but Dirtclaw licked the honey off and escaped. He went into the apprentice den and slashed up Flarepaw and Mudpaw. They woke up, but once again he had snuck out again. He went into the leader's den, and slashed up Stormclaw and Flamestar. Stormclaw and Flamestar woke up, but not Dirtclaw. Flamestar saw Dirtclaw running back to Stoneclan, and ordered the speedy Flarepaw to catch up to him. He then pounced onto Dirtclaw, and yowled louder then loud to get Stonestar's attention. He woke up and saw a wounded Flarepaw on top of the non-wounded Dirtclaw. Stonestar knew that Dirtclaw had something to do with this. But then, Tigerstar and Snowstar came to see what all the noise was. "What's wrong," Snowstar and Tigerstar asked. Snowstar looked drowsy, unlike Tigerstar. Her Clan was used to staying up through the night. "Dirtclaw clawed me, Mudpaw, Blossomfur, Maplepaw, Lightningclaw, Flamestar, Ashclaw, and Stormclaw," Flare exclaimed. The other three Clan leaders looked surprised, and then Tigerstar let out a growl. Suddenly, Dirtclaw jolted up and used his smelling and hearing to claw up Flarepaw. Suddenly, a huge scratch nearly killed the app. __________________________________________________ ______________ What will happen to Flarepaw? Will Dirtclaw get in trouble? Find out in the next chapter, and rate it 1-10! '''Chapter 5: A Big Surprise '''Lightningclaw was finally healed. Now, he was ready to attack Snakepaw. But then he realized, he had to return to the duties of a warrior. He'd have to wait until night. Then again, Tigerstar will notice him. Then, he remembered a more important thing. They had to worry about Flarepaw. He may or may not live. "Sigh..." Suddenly, he noticed Flamestar screaming. "Huh?" Stormclaw was carrying her into the med cat den. "She couldn't be going in there unless..." "She is having kits!" Lightningclaw realized Flamestar had to of been having kits early. He ran in there, quicker than quick! Suddenly, he noticed Blossomfur giving a twig and some leaves to help. Stormclaw was being calm. Suddenly, he saw a gray pelted kit with an orange tail tip and paws. It had light blue eyes, and it looked at Flamestar. She kept it warm. Suddenly, another kit popped out. It was large, and it was gray. It also had dark green eyes, and it was calm. The final kit popped out, and it was orange with gray stripes and spots. It had dark green eyes. "I will name the gray one Rainkit, the gray one with the orange tail tip and paws Burnkit, and the orange one with gray stripes and spots Firekit." Stormclaw nodded. He kept his mate and the kits warm. Lightningclaw sat there, quietly. When it became night, Lightningclaw snuck out. He saw Snakepaw staring at the trees, waiting any Flameclan responses for what Dirtclaw had done. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he pounced onto Snakepaw. He tried to push off the quick warrior, but had no luck. "You..." "I-I did nothing," Snakepaw said innocently. "You don't remember when you clawed me to death? I am giving the pain right back at ya." He carried the app through the woods, all the way to the twoleg place. Suddenly, the brown thing sniffed them, and pounced onto the app. Lightningclaw steathly went back into the warrior den without a sound. Snakepaw was yowling. Suddenly, all of the cats, including Lightningclaw, went down there. Snakepaw was unconscious under the giant paw of the brown thing. Stormclaw pounced onto it, while Mudpaw quickly tore it to pieces. Snakepaw was barely breathing, and Blossomfur dragged him to her den. She checked for pulse, and patched up all wounds. Snakepaw moaned quietly. Flamestar was still in the med cat den, trying to sleep. She mewed at the moan of Snakepaw. Suddenly, Stonestar came to hear the commotion. "What's wrong?" "It seems Snakepaw had wandered into the twoleg camp, and their brown thing nearly killed him," Blossomfur said. She said it in a calm voice, but in reality, she was worried. Snakepaw woke up, but had lost all of his memory except the attack from the night. Lightningclaw just sat there, having no interest at the app. ''He will be in there for a few moons, just like me. He will see, Lightningclaw thought. __________________________________________________ ______________ How did you like this chapter? Rate it from 1-10 and we will see you next time! '''Chapter 6: Cavetalon Gets Loose '''Cavetalon had finally gotten free. She had to keep it a secret though, so when it became night, she attacked. First the app den, then the warrior den, then the leader den, then the med den. She got back into position when Blossomfur and Maplepaw woke up. "It must be that mousebrained Dirtclaw again," Maplepaw says. "I know." Cavetalon was asleep. She loved this thought. Suddenly, when it became day... "Dirtclaw has attacked long enough, we are fighting," Lightningclaw says without Flamestar's notice. He got Ashclaw and Mudpaw. They saw a tunnel, due to the fact dirt mountains were piled across. Mudpaw knew a little bit about digging, so she dug right in front of Dirtclaw. "We got you now, ya old sneak!" Dirtclaw was confused. ''Could they be avenging what I had done, or are they crazy, ''Dirtclaw thought. Suddenly, Lightningclaw pounced onto him and scratched up Dirtclaw. Mudpaw joined in, while Ashclaw just watched. He snuck out into his camp, to tell Flamestar what Lightningclaw is doing. She and Stormclaw were angry, so Stormclaw ran out to sort it out. He growled at the two, along with Ashclaw. Dirtclaw was badly wounded, but still was up. Suddenly, he bit the two. They stepped back, scared. Dirtclaw burrowed back to Stoneclan, covering up every single bit of dirt to prevent any false tunnels. Stormclaw glared at Lightningclaw, and a little bit at the app. "Lightningclaw, you know better than to keep things a secret!" They went back to Flameclan, hoping this didn't stress out Flamestar. After that, Stormclaw told Stonestar the whole story. "Just don't tunnel over to Flameclan again, Dirtclaw, because even though it is technically our territory, it is also technically Flameclan's too." Dirtclaw nodded. Stormclaw stared at Dirtclaw as he came out. When he came back, everyone was questioning a bunch of questions. "QUIET," he yowled. They obeyed. Suddenly, he saw Burnkit crawling out of the leader's den. He carried the kit back in. The kits snuggled up to Stormclaw. "They like you," Flamestar said. "When their eyes opened, I couldn't control them." Stormclaw chuckled. He found some orange fur on the ground, probably from Flamestar's fur falling off because of her being rushed. He got the tuft of fur, and played it around with the kits. Rainkit mewed. Firekit was going crazy with the tuft of fur. "They love fun." Stormclaw looked at the kits, and could tell Rainkit was a she, Firekit was a she, and Burnkit was a tom. When it became night, Cavetalon got up again. She did the same thing, and no one saw her. They thought it was Dirtclaw again. "Can't that mousebrained Dirtclaw stop," Ashclaw said. Lightningclaw was about to lead Mudpaw and Ashclaw again, when Stormclaw prevented it. "You are not the deputy, unlike I am. You don't make border patrols, only follow them." Lightningclaw got mad. He got so mad he accidently scratched Stormclaw. Mudpaw and Ashclaw gasped. "You broke the code," they chanted in a shocked voice. "How would you like to be demoted to an app for a moon, and clean our dens, Lightningclaw?" Lightningclaw knew he was in trouble. He growled loudly, and let out a big, large yowl. "And Ashclaw, thanks for telling me early this time." "No problem." __________________________________________________ ______________ How did you like this chapter? Rate it from 1-10 and we will see you next time! '''Epilouge '''The gathering came, and Flamestar along with Stonestar let out an anouncement. "We are no longer having a war," the two cats said. Meanwhile, Burnkit was looking out into the distance. "I don't like it here," he hissed. The kit decided to change his name to "Blood". He hopped down after saying goodbye to his two sisters. "Goodbye, but if our parents ask, say that foxes took me away." Rainkit and Firekit looked sad. He found a nice little spot near Snowclan that could be a nice little camp for him. Suddenly, a badger attacked him. He snuck out across the pond, and got onto a lilypad. The badger fell in, and drowned. When it floated up, Burnkit carried it to his new camp. "If I am going to survive, I will need to eat off of what I have." He realized if he was going to pull off leaving Flameclan, he would need to either hide or disguise himself. He dug his claws slowly into the badger, and spread some blood onto him. He looked at the badger teeth, and plucked them out. He took out his claws. "OW! This hurts," he exclaimed. He started putting the large badger teeth into his paws for claws. He started making some dens in case he were to get some other cats. He dug a hole for prey, and put leaves and grass there. He then put the badger there and ate some of it. __________________________________________________ _____________ How did you like the Epilouge? Rate it from 1-10, and we will see you next time! Bye! Trivia *This is the book where Flamestar's kits are born, and one of them leave.